


以诺语对话入门

by skysmelody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Physics, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean that's not a coping mechanism that's alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Language, M/M, Pining Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysmelody/pseuds/skysmelody
Summary: 狩猎出了问题。现在他们只能驱逐Cas。在等Cas回来的同时，Dean决定他一定要找到一个更好的方法。





	以诺语对话入门

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversational Enochian for the Willfully Dense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425572) by [SaltCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore). 



> 来自作者：这篇文章绝不是AU，而像是正剧的补充。设定于第十季时间线后的某个不确定的时间，反正编剧们不会多说，我就在How Angels Work的基础上衍生一下。

**词汇对应** ： angel blade —— 天使之刃          banishing sigil —— 驱逐符文           bunker —— 地堡  
hunt —— 狩猎          vessel —— 容器          shifter —— 变形怪          grace —— 荣光  
  
  
 **简介** ：狩猎出了问题。驱逐Cas是他们几个坏选择中唯一可行的。在等Cas回来的同时，Dean下定决心一定会有一个更好的方法，而他会找到的。  
  
 **Tags** ：见上方注释  
  
  
  
 **正文** ：  
  
“Dean，动手，快！”Cas喊道，两把天使之刃撞在一起，乒乓作响。Cas紧抱另一个天使，挣扎着好不被刺中。第三个天使淌着血和光，蹒跚地走向Cas。第四个天使肩胛骨中了一弹匣子弹，正摇摇晃晃地向Sam挥击。  
  
刚被其中一个混蛋扔到墙上，Dean的鼻子还血流不止，他甚至不用费神找刀。仅凭肌肉记忆，Dean就可以像上子弹一样，迅速画出驱逐符文。  
  
熟悉的白光一闪，老旧的屋子里只剩下了他和Sam。Sam喘着粗气，四处张望，提防新的袭击。Dean从地上爬起来，下意识走向Sam，检查他是否受伤。  
       
Sam完好无损，就只是汗津津，灰扑扑的，外带因为肾上腺素有些大惊小怪。  
  
“Dean，你呢？”  
  
“没事。”Dean仰着头答到。他觉得自己鼻子没断，Sam还是非跑过来戳。Dean一把拍开他的手，“一边去。”  
  
“没事。你鼻子可歪了。”  
  
“你才歪了。”Dean嘟哝，伸手从口袋了拿出手机。屏幕碎了（或者说，碎得更厉害了），但丝毫不影响他拨通Cas的号码。电话直接转到了语音信箱，Dean自己的声音告诉他Cas接不了电话。  
  
电话断后，Dean皱着眉头看着手机。也许手机真坏了。  
  
“Sam，手机给我。”  
  
Sam翻了个白眼，还是递过了手机。上面连个划痕都没有，仿佛昭示着Sam完全不是个真正的猎人。  
  
即使是用Sam完全没坏的手机，Dean的电话也全部转到了语音信箱。以防万一，他又拨了一遍，可现在Sam正皱着眉头看着他。  
  
“他不接？”  
  
“响都没响。”  
  
Sam拿走了手机。无可指摘，否则Dean就把它摔出去了。  
  
“也许手机在驱逐的时候坏了。”Sam用他最有说服力的语气说道。  
  
驱逐就好比撞上卡车。要耗费很多能量、魔法之类的才能赶走天使，特别是不想走的天使。一个手机可能还没到天堂就坏了。  
  
一阵担忧涌上Dean的心头。Cas肯定比那些手机，特别是那些新款的手机结实多了。但一边防止自己被捅，一边被丢到天知道什么鬼地方，肯定不舒服。至少他有心理准备。天使们可以因此先做好准备吗？Dean希望可以。  
  
Dean揉了揉脸。再次拿出手机。自己听完了自己录的留言。  
  
“好吧，Cas，你一听到这条信息，就打给我们，知道了吗？我们会去接你。”  
  
Dean挂断电话。  
  
“回地堡吧。”Sam说。  
  
“去你的，Sam！我们还不知道Cas现在在哪儿呢。”Dean叫道。  
  
“Dean，Cas可能在任何地方。回地堡不一定对，可其他天使知道我们在这里。再说，Cas知道地堡是我们的大本营。就算他在我们回去之前来电话了，我们调个头就是了。”  
  
Sam的论述无懈可击，但Dean总觉得离开就等同于抛弃Cas。就算他们信用卡还够用，留在这里也十分危险。他们的天使不在，抗击一群天使听起来可不是什么好主意。  
  
Cas是个天使，一个厉害的天使，他可以自己找回来。区区一个驱逐咒语对他造不成伤害。  
  
回地堡的路上，Dean一直这么告诉自己。  
  


* * *

  
“我回屋了，”Sam叹了口气说，“如果他打电话来，我会叫你的，别担心。”  
  
“行，行。”Dean嘟哝。Sam慢吞吞走向房间。哪怕已经开了六小时的车，Dean还是冷静不下来。他想喝酒，又担心Cas打电话来的时候自己醉得不能开车。最后，他坐下来打开了电脑，顺便插上了手机电源，就只是以防万一。  
  
虽然知道希望不大，他还是试着定位了一下Cas的手机。反正电脑开着也是开着。  
  
最后一个地点是那个废弃的房子。被驱逐后，Cas的手机再也没更新过地址。Dean就知道。  
  


* * *

  
几个小时后，依然没有来电，没有定位。Dean使劲关上电脑盖子。对着空荡荡的地堡嘟哝了一声要去睡了。拿起已经充满电的手机，他一边往房间走，一边调大了手机的来电铃声。  
  


* * *

  
  
Dean一个激灵醒了过来。地堡没有窗户，总是很难判断时间，况且，Dean的房间差不多在地堡最下面。他伸手够手机，先在床头柜上摸来摸去，又在床上翻。过了半天才想起来还有台灯。  
  
手机就在枕头下面。划开解锁键。没有未接来电。没有短信。他睡得比计划久了很多。Dean走到Sam房间，又走回厨房，到处都没看见Sam，  
  
“早。”Sam喊道，冰箱遮住了他大半个身子。  
  
“Cas找你了吗？”  
  
Sam站直，叹了口气。  
  
“没，没他的消息。”  
  
“我也没。”  
  
“他手机十有八九已经坏了。”Sam说，“鉴于他现在还没联系我们，他大概还在什么荒郊野岭。”  
  
“我该庆幸喽？”Dean质问。  
  
“呃，不，Dean。你驱逐他的时候他没受伤，野外对他来说也不是什么问题。总好过掉进吸血鬼巢。”  
  
一想到Cas得跟一巢吸血鬼作战，Dean有些反胃。尽管他清楚，如今没剩什么怪物可以真正伤到Cas。  
  
“你怎么这么镇定？”Dean斥责，双手在身侧握拳。  
  
“我也很担心他，真的。但现在一天没过。如果他真在西伯利亚或者什么地方，找辆车，找部电话还是要花点时间的。就等他联系我们就好了。”  
  
这话没什么用，Sam自己大概也看出来了，因为他走近几步，把手搭在了Dean肩膀上。  
  
“Dean，我们知道他不会有事的。他的容器上有防护纹身，两只天使被传送到同一个地方闻所未闻，他知道在哪里可以找到我们。我们完全可以相信他现在就正在往这里赶。如果发现不是这样的话，我们再行动也不迟。”  
  
Dean烦躁地用手捋过头发。Sam是没错。可什么都不知道，Dean的心里就是有什么堵着下不去。也许Sam是对的，Cas现在可能就在蹦蹦跳跳地穿越森林。但他也有可能就在什么Dean不知道的地方烧成了灰烬。Dean才是一切的元凶，那个把Cas给扔走的人。  
  
Sam晃了晃Dean，弯下腰看着他的眼睛。  
  
“我去做早饭。”  
  
Dean一下精神起来。  
  
“去你的，我才不吃你的垃圾食物。”  
  


* * *

  
Dean设法让自己充实了一整天，可他的手机一直不声不响。为了保险起见，他一次次打开手机，盯着屏幕裂缝漏出的光，它的死寂让Dean陷入绝望。Dean抢过Sam手机检查的时候，Sam只在第一次时告诉Dean手机开着，之后就没再说什么。  
  
那天晚上，Dean带着一瓶威士忌躲进房间，Sam假装不知道。  
  


* * *

  
第二天早上，带着宿醉后的凄惨心情，他把手机砸在厨房地上，结束了它的痛苦，然后爬进Imapla，从置物盒里翻出一个旧手机。Sam找到他时，他正试图把一个过小的SIM卡装进卡槽。  
  
“我去想想办法。”Sam说。  
  


* * *

  
他们知道召唤咒语，但他们不知道它对一只不会飞的天使有什么影响。Dean放弃了这个主意，Sam没有争辩。  
  
事实证明试图定位手机不过是无用功，但Dean还是不撞南墙不回头。  
  
他会在Sam看不到的地方祈祷。祷文短而有力。  
  
Cas， Castiel，你个混蛋，快点给我们滚回来。  
  


* * *

  
五天过去了，Cas音信全无，无迹可寻。Sam试过了定位咒语，追踪过了他们上次狩猎前给Cas的信用卡的消费记录（Dean第一次喝断片的时候，Sam就开始查询有没有类似天使死亡的新闻。的确有很多，但大部分都是天使们集体堕天后内斗导致的老旧新闻。Sam完全没找到任何可能和Cas有关的新闻。随后他删除了搜索历史。）  
  
砸碎手机后，Dean也不再掩饰喝酒的事实，但他内心有一部分依然知道Sam的担心不是毫无道理，毕竟自己已经开始把那些死人们的威士忌当早餐了。估计是好酒，但Dean两天前开始酗酒时，喝的都是些便宜货，现在他也尝不出来了。  
  
喝得烂醉是他坚持到现在的唯一原因。否则哪怕知道自己无能为力，他仍会把这块大陆翻个底朝天。  
  
Dean闭上眼睛，一个想法浮出水面。  
  
“他们叫什么，Sammy？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“那些混蛋天使叫什么。”  
  
“我不知道。等Cas回家了会告诉我们的。”  
  
“我现在就要，Sammy。”  
  
Sam叹了口气。  
  
“你要干什么，Dean？”  
  
“要召唤出来，给他们个教训。”  
  


* * *

  
Cas，Cas，对不起，你什么时候才能回家。我当时不该那么做的。对不起。你在哪里？  
  


* * *

  
七天过去了，温家兄弟的手机依然没有动静。Sam开始寻找有关失踪车辆、流浪人口犯罪的报告，寻找任何可能和Cas相关的消息。  
  
仍旧一无所获。他不知道这到底是好是坏。  
  


* * *

  
Dean已经连着好几天没有清醒过了。Sam一直尝试着用水换掉酒，尝试着让Dean吃东西，可Dean还是一天天萎靡下去。Dean从来都应付不来等待，但Sam已经很久、很久没看到Dean焦虑成这样了。  
  
逻辑告诉Sam，这没什么大不了。有一千一万个理由可以完美解释为什么Cas现在还没回来，还没打电话，但他也开始被Dean的焦虑传染了。  
  
如果Cas出了什么事，他会很难过的，但Sam实在不敢想Dean会做何反应。  
  


* * *

  
Cas，你个混蛋，为什么？为什么你要让我那么做？

* * *

 

起初，Dean以为梆梆的敲门声是风吹的。他故意忽视了。直到Sam转过头来，他才有所行动。  
  
Dean晃晃悠悠地站起来，撞倒了身后的椅子撞倒。Sam过来想扶他一把，但被他一把推开，保险起见，他抽出了靴子里的刀。  
  
他走到门前，并没认真思考门后可能会是谁。试了几次都没打开门，敲门声却完全没有减弱的迹象。终于，他打开了门，却忘了马上举起刀。这不重要，因为刀马上就从他手上掉了下去。  
  
Cas就在这里，手还举在半空，眉头微微皱着。  
  
Dean情不自禁地吸了一口气。Cas垂下手，回盯着他。他看起来比平时稍微邋遢一些，鞋上沾着非常、非常多的泥巴，除此之外，几乎与平时没什么两样。  
  
Dean拽着他的衬衣，把他拖进屋。Cas吓了一跳，默许了Dean的举动。  
  
“你他妈个傻子，这几天滚到哪里去了？”Dean吼道。  
  
Cas还没开口，Dean就打断了他。  
  
“你没事吧？那些混蛋没有伤着你吧？”  
  
Sam冲过来时，Dean正笨拙地在Cas身上拍来拍去，到处寻找伤口。Cas看向Sam，高高扬起眉毛。  
  
“Sam，他醉得很厉害。”  
  
“去你的。你他妈之前不知道去哪儿凉快了，现在轮不到你说话。”  
  
确认Cas身上没有伤口后，Dean开始纠结是要抱住Cas，还是抓住他使劲晃一晃，可他醉到只能挂在Cas身上。  
  
“你究竟什么毛病，为什么不打电话。你他妈打个点好，我们就去接你。你不能就这么什么都不说。”  
  
“Dean，行了。”Sam说，开始把Dean向后拽。Dean气呼呼地挣脱Sam的手。Cas还盯着他们俩。  
  
“我的手机丢了。”他小声说。  
  
“有时候是会这样。”Sam抢在Dean开口前说。“来吧，我们坐下，你再告诉我们究竟怎么了。”  
  
Sam开始把他哥哥向楼梯处引，但直到Cas开始行动Dean才肯挪步。Dean摇摇晃晃，时不时撞到Cas，频繁到Sam断定其中一定有猫腻。Dean再怎么醉，走路也一贯很稳当。如果Cas注意到了什么，他贴心地一字未提。  
  
Sam把Dean丢到他们现在家中的椅子上，伸手警告了一下Cas，走进厨房。回来后，他一边把水塞到Dean手里，一边让他闭嘴，快把水给喝了。Dean顺从的举动胜似千言。  
  
“我们很担心你。你到底去哪里了？”Sam问。  
  
“我着陆在蒙大拿的西北部。”Cas开口。他坐姿僵硬，如果随便换个人，Sam都会觉得他现在一定很难受，但保持一副士兵立正的姿势Cas似乎更为放松。“Tambriel下定决心要攻击我，为了摆脱他，我不得不非物质化。”  
  
他在说“非物质化”时语气微微上扬，仿佛并不确定。Sam差点咬到自己舌头。他很好奇Cas说的是字面意思还是比喻义，不过这个可以过会儿再谈。Cas转向Dean。  
  
“那个时候我就丢了手机。我忘记留意了，它撞上了天堂，跟Tambriel一样。等我回到这个容器时才发现它已经不见了。我觉得可能直接回来比较好，所以我就走回来了。”  
  
“车！你干嘛不搭辆车！”Dean气得手舞足蹈。  
  
“我没受伤，你们也没危险，我不觉得有必要偷车。”Cas的脸上写满了不赞成。  
  
“就算你有道理。那你是忘记怎么用信用卡了吗？”Dean闷闷地说。  
  
Cas目视前方，面无表情。既然他没受伤，那大概就是忘记该怎么控制身体了。  
  
“我觉得我把我的钱包忘在Impala的地上了。”Cas连珠炮一样小声说。  
  
Dean瞪大眼睛。Sam大笑起来，他实在是憋不住。他捞起沙发上一个垫子砸向Cas，Cas气呼呼地瞪回来。  
  
“下个月的生活用品都你买。而且，你最好小心点，不然Dean会把你的钱包钉你身上。”  
  
Sam看向Dean。Dean摊在椅子上，看上去下一秒就要睡死过去。如果说一周的担惊受怕后,突然的如释重负让Sam疲倦不堪，那Dean就是完全的心力憔悴。  
  
Sam站起来，用手背拍了拍Dean的膝盖。  
  
“来吧，你得去睡会儿。”  
  
Dean不满地哼了哼，但考虑到他无论如何都会宿醉，Sam实在不想明天再因为他在椅子上睡觉，而听到他哼哼自己背痛。于是，Sam用脚踹了踹Dean的脚。  
  
“马上，马上。”Dean嘟哝。他自己撑起来，晃了两下。Cas站起来扶住了他。在Cas哄，着Dean进屋时Sam选择性无视了Dean握住Cas外套的双手。  
  


* * *

  
Dean醒过来，马上开始后悔。他感觉自己仿佛被卡车来回撞来撞去，然后又喝了一杯变形怪泥汤。  
  
但他也不是第一次喝醉。他知道自己再也睡不着了，哪怕躺在这里脱水至死，他也不会好受一点。于是他从床上爬起来，尽量不做大动作，沿着走廊走了出去。他总觉得心里压着点什么事情。昨天除了喝得烂醉一定还发生了什么事情。  
  
Sam给他留了一壶咖啡。Dean一边打开一张橱柜门找杯子，一边把脑袋抵在另一张门上。他尽力悄无声息地找到了个杯子，给自己倒了杯咖啡。  
  
“Dean，你醒了。”  
  
Dean手中的杯子掉在了桌上，咖啡飞溅。他转过身。Cas，Cas昨晚回来了。  
  
“H-Hey。”Dean口干舌燥。他现在更晕了。Cas挤进他的个人空间，举起一只手放到他的额头上。一阵电流游走在他的皮肤下，他现在已经把它和荣光联系在了一起。他的宿醉瞬间消失，今天他是这几个月来感觉最好的一天，连鼻子都不疼了。  
  
“谢了，Cas。”  
  
“很抱歉让你担心了。”Cas极其严肃地说，仿佛他没见过Dean一次次把自己灌醉。  
  
“你回来，就没事了。”Dean说。Cas并没有走开，不过Dean完全不介意让Cas呆在自己视线所及之处。  
  
“是Dean吗？”Sam喊到，远处传来他重重的脚步声。他一脸混蛋般的笑容。“嗨，我的哥哥，早上好呀！”  
  
“天使战胜了宿醉。”Dean回敬。  
  
“噢，Cas，你一直这么宠他，他长不了记性的。”  
  
“闭嘴，Bitch，没人在乎。”  
  
Dean转向冰箱。既然不想吐，他决定找点早饭。那种油油热热的让他弟弟皱眉头的早饭。  
  
“嗯，Cas，我想知道，之前你说非物质化，是字面意思吗？”  
  
哦好吧，书呆子们的谈话。  
  
“英语中没有合适对应的词。把容器完好地带入高维空间是完全可行的，在驱逐时，这个过程实际上也是自动的。但不进行分离，直接转化也是可行的。毕竟，带着一具占据了自己本来维度的容器，没有办法飞去天堂。”  
  
“所以你就，怎么说，融化了？然后把那个家伙踢飞？”  
  
Dean转头看到Cas一脸疑惑。Sam就像一只看到骨头的大狗，微微前倾。  
  
“在我看来，你这么说也不是完全不合适。”  
  
“手机没有跟着你一起？”  
  
“我当时注意力都在Tambriel身上。我们当时离天穹很近。它不像过去那样可以让我们飞过去了。”  
  
“那玩意是真的？”  
  
“当然了，但它，”Cas顿住了，Dean认为他脸上的表情是“处理中”状态，“它已经冻住了。现在裂开了一点，但靠近它还是非常危险。Tambriel被扔了上去，我的手机一定也被扔上去了。我得以及时转换方向。”  
  
“所以说，你的手机就冻在了空间之中，之类的？”Dean问，往碗里打了个蛋。  
  
“它的存在已经被抹去了。现在它从未存在过。”  
  
Dean打鸡蛋的手僵在了碗边。刚刚听Cas和Sam的谈话带来的温暖感觉突然变了味。他不想问另一只天使的处境。他只知道他施咒后的最基本情况，但想象中Castiel撞碎在天空巨大墙上的景象在他脑中挥之不去。  
  
他吞了口口水，无视掉自己的想法，敲碎鸡蛋。蛋黄滑落下来，蛋白不情不愿地跟着滑出。Dean脑中一片空白地打开炉子，拿出锅、铲。他一件件从冰箱里拿出原材料，Sam和Cas的谈话模糊成一片。他几乎完全没思考，鸡蛋饼就出现在盘子中。  
  
Sam只在咬下第一口时赞许地哼了哼，其他时间都用来追问Cas反向转换容器的细节。天知道那到底是什么。Dean一直保持沉默，专心咀嚼。不过Sam主动要求洗碗，Dean随他了。  
  
几分钟后，Dean站在浴室喷头的温暖的水流下，下定决心。从今以后，再也不驱逐Cas了。  
  


* * *

  
Dean发现，说起来容易做起来难。通常来说前期的研究和准备是狩猎过程中相对好的部分，可他现在完全无从下手。他关于驱逐符文的知识都来源于天使，可一想到要去问Cas，他心中就一阵不适。这种不适让他牵挂担心时保持缄默。这种不适在他应该抓紧时告诉他放手。这种不适让他把许多微小的、明亮的感情深埋于心以防变质。这种不适，条件反射般的，阻止Dean去找Cas。  
  
于是Dean去图书馆，搬了一怀抱可能相关的书籍回了自己房间。

* * *

 

Dean一直看到眼睛发酸、后背僵硬、口干舌燥。他已经知道够多天使羽毛可以用来施哪些咒语的信息，却几乎没有读到关于驱逐的内容。唯一有趣的是一个手绘的符文，它发现于中亚某个的山洞中。地理学家们一致认为千年来，无人踏足这个山洞，可符文看起来却似乎是被烙在岩壁上。他放下书，拿起另一本。  
  


* * *

  
他由这个表格找到了一堆后世研究者关于另一本书的研究笔记，他又记下另外几个类似的。Dean叹了口气，庆幸自己多少有了点收获，但现在已经筋疲力尽了。他又回到了图书馆。  
  


* * *

  
这个符文比Dean设想的复杂太多。凭经验，他知道一旦涉及魔法，细节会决定成败，但这些线条和曲线所表达的内容远超他的预期。有整整一本书来诠释这个他几秒钟就能画出来的图案。  
  


* * *

  
拜一直看书所赐，Dean觉得脑袋已经成了浆糊。他在餐巾纸、收据、和一个从住过的倒数第三个旅馆里顺来的便签本上写满了笔记。过于专注，他一直没有离开房间去拿点正儿八经的纸，或是把他的电脑带进来。  
  
敲门声吓了他一跳，他蹦起来，到处找武器，然后觉得自己仿佛是个智障。他僵硬地走去开门。  
  
Sam一脸不开心地站在门口。  
  
“现在已经十点了。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“你错过了晚饭。”  
  
“Sammy，你是个大孩子了，会用微波炉了。”  
  
“你晚饭都没吃。你真的没事吗？”  
  
Sam看起来非常严肃。他仿佛下一秒就准备把Dean拖出房间，质问他为什么会因为Cas而吓成这样。如果Dean可以拉下面子，告诉Sam自己在干什么，让他帮忙——  
  
Sam有时候就是天才。他天生适合干这种事情。有了弟弟的帮助，Dean的进展会快很多。但那样的话，他首先得解释他这么做的原因。  
  
“没事。我就只是想补完我的订阅。”Dean意有所指。Sam皱着鼻子退后了一步。  
  
“行，行，你没事。”他气呼呼地说，“看我下次还叫不叫你吃饭。”  
  


* * *

  
以诺语太操蛋了。同一条线在左边的意思和在右边完全不同。也就只有长翅膀的混蛋们才能想出这么一种语言。  
  


* * *

  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean从椅子上跳了起来。或者说，试着跳了起来，但显然，慌乱之下，一条腿忘记了恐慌时要赶快开始工作。Dean站起身时，它突然一麻，软了下去，害得Dean整个人也跟着下去。幸运的话他会摔个狗吃屎当场死亡，而不至于尴尬至死。在他摔下去前，一双手撑住了他的胳肢窝。他抬头看见Cas正眯着眼俯视他。  
  
“我把你吓醒了。”Cas说。  
  
Dean笑出声，因为紧张，声音高了几度。Cas仍像提塑料袋一样支撑着他的体重。  
  
“确实，有点吓着了。”  
  
“我不是故意的。”  
  
“没关系。你，呃，你能让我起来吗？把我放下？之类的？”  
  
Cas明显思考了一下，然后扶起了Dean，直到Dean站稳他才松手。Dean佯装拍灰，给自己一点的时间好镇定下来。  
  
“你错过了晚饭。”  
  
“嗯，嗯，Sam跟我说过了。”  
  
“所以我给你带了一些吃的东西。”Cas指了指放在Dean床上的盘子。上面有两个仿佛从画里走出来的完美三明治。Dean嘴角上扬，下一秒他的肚子就叫了起来。  
  
“谢了，Cas。”  
  
狼吞虎咽了半个三明治后，他才意识到三明治的味道其实还挺不错。他赞许地哼了哼，嚼得慢了些。Cas露出一个轻柔的微笑。  
  
“你在这里呆了一整天。”  
  
这一句出其不意。他差点没被噎住。  
  
“啊，对，有点活儿要做。没什么大事。”  
  
“我很乐意帮——”  
  
“不了，Cas，不用的。”  
  
Cas的视线越过他的肩膀，落在了桌子上。他不知道天使的视力如何，于是挪了几步挡住他的视线。  
  
“你走了这么远的路，该去休息一会了。拿罐啤酒，看点什么放松一下。你应得的。”  
  
Cas稍稍歪了一下头，也许在考虑，也许起了疑心。有时候实在是捉摸不透他。  
  
“除非你上床去睡一会觉。在椅子上睡觉对你的背不好，它已经影响了你腿上的血液循环。”  
  
Dean翻了个白眼。  
  
“好吧。但是这是看在你三明治做得不错的份上。”  
  
——————  
  
  
第二天Dean专门定了吃饭的闹钟，以免Sam和Cas再来找他。虽然他就只是简单加热了些剩饭剩菜就走，他确还是保自己在厨房的动静大到他们听见。他迫切希望取得进展，不工作就如同浪费光阴。  
  
——————  
  
他把十余个符文符号和笔记一起钉在了墙上。也许这样可以找出一些普适的规律。尽管以诺语的结构和人类的语言不同，他确信它有规律可循。其中一些书上提到天使有数个头或嘴，用不同的头或嘴说出的东西意思各不相同。（他们显然会偏好使用某张嘴。有个人猜测这就像人类偏好左右手一样。结束之后Dean一定要去问一下Cas。）这种奇怪的，多头发音的语言通过字符的位置表意。一个学者用八度来描述位置，还有一个用音调，Dean更倾向于像另一个人一样用罗盘的方向描述。（再说，这样他就可以把Cas叫做南方或北方人了。）  
  
正中心的字符非常重要，但Dean早知道了。它可以被看作是中心语、动词或是用来表动机。驱逐符文最中间的字符表示动作，更具体一些，表示改变位置。位置，而不是时间或状态，在以诺语中它们有所区别。（借，lend and borrow）  
  
眯起眼睛，Dean觉得自己还是可以辨别出中间字符的哪个部分表示改变。它还出现在其它的符号中。看起来文人们了解的知识多与它相关，譬如改变天使的位置或者形态。有几个他觉得是绑定控制天使的，反正没人反驳他。还有几个就只记录了发现的时间地点。剩下一两个让Dean感觉浑身不自在。  
  


* * *

  
“我几乎都看不到Dean。”  
  
“别担心，他可能就只是不好意思。你又不是不知道他。”  
  
“我真的很——”  
  
“你不用担心，放轻松。让他自己生生闷气就行了。”  
  


* * *

  
Dean快要被逼疯了，文人们就只会推测、猜想。对他们来说，这不过是学术研究。天使们至少有两千年没有攻击人间了。在他们看来，犯些错误也无伤大雅。他们又不需要用这些鬼东西保命，不用担心满大街都是能掉个人下去的大洞。他们不用纠结是选择可能杀死自己的朋友，还是眼睁睁看着他死，顺便看着自己弟弟死掉。  
  
该死。他和他的家人朋友是有史以来唯一傻到抵抗天使们的人。更机灵的人都选择俯首称臣。不过天使们过来找事时，此举明显益处颇多。  
  
Dean翻开另一本泛黄的档案。

* * *

 

 

“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋。”Dean小声说着，快速查阅自己的日记。他明明有一个权威来源的翻译稿，可他却从始至终忽略了。他拿出一张折叠的打印纸。一面是Cas如打字体一般的清晰字迹，一面复印有他肋骨的X光片。  
  
他研究了一下图片，断定自己肋骨上一排排整齐的文字是新以诺语。John Dee的研究主要是 针对新以诺语的，其它很多书又是以他的为蓝本。这种语言的咒语更为冗杂，但缺更适用于局限性强的容器。多亏Cas的翻译，Dean有了一些参考标杆。和它相出入的内容都可以直接无视了。  
  


* * *

  
以诺语有一种时态还是格数还是什么的，表示现在发生，影响过去的行为。以Dean的英语水平完全没办法解释这语法是干什么的。以诺语几乎没有办法表示像Dean拥有Impala那样拥有某个事物，却有一打不同的方式表明说话者和听众之间的等级。它会因为你的命令是自己下达的、来自其它天使还是来自上帝而产生不同的变形。在容器中和不在容器中的天使有着不同的称呼方式。他们没有形容粉色的词语。  
  


* * *

  
当他终于研究透一个符号，一个用于定位侯爵及以下地位的天使的符文的东南部的符号时，早上的闹钟响了。他在附录中收录的Dee一个学徒的笔记中发现了相同的符号。他还另外看见了几个类似的符号。虽然划破自己的身体什么地方很烦，但也比念新以诺语的咒语快了不少。问题是，新以诺语更容易理解，于是他就索性把它作为理解新旧语言间关系的媒介。  
  
他关上闹钟，趴在桌子上。腰上的肌肉因为夜里灌下去的三四瓶咖啡抽动着。他的皮肤也仿佛被人扭过。发出了一声同Imapla被迫爬坡颇有雷同的声音，Dean把自己撑了起来。  
  
走向走廊时他撞了一下门框。他需要刷牙，可能还得再找点咖啡。马上，马上就能发现什么了。也许会是个突破。但绝对会有所收获。  
  


* * *

  
他晃过作战室时被Sam和Cas逮住了。  
  
“你在房间里闷了几天。这有点过了。”  
  
“没有几天。”Dean抗议。  
  
“在过去的九十个小时中，你在你房间里度过了七十六个小时。”  
  
Dean瞪向Cas。  
  
“我四舍五入了一下。”Cas耸了耸肩，仿佛Dean是因为这瞪他一样。  
  
“我只是在，你懂的。”Dean嘟哝。  
  
Sam翻了个白眼。  
  
“我不想知道。我只想让你像个正常人一样出来见见人，跟我们说说话。”  
  
“我站在这里啊，如假包换。然后呢？”Dean张开胳膊。  
  
Sam把一张旧餐巾揉成团砸向Dean。  
  


* * *

  
莫名其妙地，Dean就开始在厨房给大家做早餐。他很累，但Sam和Cas在厨房陪他，帮忙打下手。没人在讨论如何变成碎片。  
  
这很好。  
  
Sam把他们从餐桌旁引到电视前，点开了一部电影，一部新拍的西部风风格电影。尽管Dean拒绝承认，但这感觉不坏，再说一肚子食物让他起不了身。放第二部分的时候他开始一点点滑下沙发，第三部分快开始时他闭上了眼睛。  
  


* * *

  
Dean一下子惊醒过来。他不记得自己睡着。他翻了个身，发现自己正盯着Cas的下巴下方。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“Dean，你醒了。”  
  
“操，对不起，Cas。”  
  
“没关系的，Dean。你需要休息，我也能看十八世纪文人写的备忘录。”Cas举起一本皮封的，薄薄的小书。  
  
Dean感觉到血液从脖子涌上耳尖，但他又不能聪明地跑掉，考虑到Cas在看，什么？  
  
Cas盯了他一会儿，耸耸肩。  
  
“他对狼人的生理构造了解很深入，但他对温迪戈的描述有很大提升空间。我觉得，别说二十个，他一个都没杀过。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
Cas把书放到一旁，站起身，拉起Dean。  
  
“现在已经是下午了。你应该去吃点午饭。”  
  
Dean还没能编出个借口，Cas就把他赶进厨房，安在了餐桌旁。Cas以惊人的准确性和速度，做出了一个和几天前几乎一模一样的三明治。有点诡异，但味道不错。  
  
不过，吃东西时被Cas盯着感觉却非常亲切。  
  
“你一直在躲着我。”  
  
Cas掐着Dean刚咬下一嘴三明治的时候说。Dean满嘴午餐肉和芥末，没办法开口。他徒劳地摆着手试图争辩，Cas无视了。  
  
“你觉得你的反应很丢人，这我可以理解，但你要知道这并不会影响我对你的尊重。如果你会感觉好点，我完全可以再也不提了。”  
  
Cas眼睛里的悲伤让食物味同嚼蜡，终于，Dean把食物咽了下去。  
  
“不是——”Dean抹了把脸。要知道什么不是什么，他首先得弄明白是什么。  
  
“Dean，没关系的。”Cas把盘子推近了一点。  
  
Dean在沉默中吃完了午饭。  
  


* * *

  
Dean的拇指划过墨水。这是从一本讲天使形态学的论文中撕下来的纸，已经泛黄了，但是当时唯一顺手能拿到的空白纸张。这个符文可能是任何东西，也可能什么都不是。但其中的每一笔每一划他已经检查又检查。他比以前有信心多了，虽然并没有什么用处。  
  
但这就是他所有的成果了。  
  
最困难的部分是Cas的名字，他的真名。他对自己能找到办法让Cas把它打出来非常自豪。等待时机的过程很痛苦，但万幸Sam是个大书呆子，只需要特意放点书，让Sam开始去拿天使的等级制度骚扰Cas只是个时间问题，而这，就是Dean的时机。  
  
表示Castiel的符文的北部如同楔石。Dean没来由地觉得它就该在那里。  
  


* * *

  
Dean不断练习新的驱逐符文，只要手闲下来，就开始画它的组成部分。独自一人时，他就会把那张纸拿出来看一下。烤箱加热时他在腿上不断练习，叠衣服时他在小声背诵顺序。  
  
这一定要娴熟如行走、呼吸和射击。  
  


* * *

  
Dean又起床了，在走廊上晃来晃去。现在估计是凌晨三四点钟，天色尚早。Dean醒来，在床上警惕地坐了一会儿。大概是因为 这个地方太安静了。在公路和破烂汽车旅馆度过的那几年让他不知道该怎么应对黑暗和全然的安静。更何况他不能像以前住在旅馆一样，环顾四周就可以确定一切安好。这里大到一眼看不到底。  
  
他已经第二次走过Sam房门前了。他总会首先来这里看一下，之后四处乱晃时也会确保再过来几次。他趴在门上，可以听到Sam的呼吸声。这里太安静了。虽然不如可以直接环顾房间方便，但聊胜于无。  
  
他快走到图书馆了。他几个小时离开前Cas正抱着Sam的电脑。依稀传来的电脑扬声器的声音表示，他还在那里。通常Dean会直接穿过图书馆，但今晚就不了。他不想让Cas知道他神经过敏一样，得检查他们如字面意义一样固若金汤的地堡的每个角落。  
  
他拐了个弯，穿到了厨房。他就找点喝的，之后就溜回房间试着睡觉。  
  
“Dean，你这么晚还起来。往常在这个时间点，你都要结束第三个睡眠周期了。”  
  
Dean差点没把手里的杯子掉下来。他转身看向Cas。Cas站在门下，异乎寻常的严肃。  
  
“呃，你知道的，得时不时调一下作息。”  
  
Cas眉头皱得更厉害，走近了几步。  
  
“Dean，这很不健康的。”  
  
Dean不知道他指的是起床还是喝威士忌。他轻轻推了一下酒瓶，想把它再往身后藏一点。  
  
“你已经在房子里走了四十五分钟了。”Cas说。这可能是句指责，但他的语气中有丝柔和。  
  
“你听到了？”  
  
“我是个天使。”  
  
Dean实在不愿多想其中含义。他喝了口酒，去他的赞不赞成。  
  
Cas等到Dean把酒瓶放回柜子，又自己把它拿出来，找了个杯子。他倒了一指深。  
  
“如果你是天使，喝这么点可没什么效果。”  
  
“那就把这看作代表同志友谊，好好喝你自己的酒。”  
  
Dean轻轻笑出声，Cas依然用他面无表情的扑克脸看着他。  
  
“看起来，有个天使蹲在门口，还是不用担心出事情的。”  
  
“你可以把我看作门闩。”  
  
“你能耐的。”  
  
这次Cas脸埋在杯子中微笑起来，他喝了口酒，没有露出一丝“这尝起来只是分子”的表情。大概是出于礼貌。  
  
他们一起沉默地站了很久，但这种安静让人心安。威士忌的灼烧感很熟悉，就像Cas总是站得太近了一点。这是一个Dean会永远记住的时刻。  
  
“我听到了。”Cas轻声说。他看着Dean，看穿Dean。Dean定住，几乎屏住呼吸。Cas很久没这么全神贯注地对待他了，就仿佛Cas想仅凭目光在他身上烙下什么。  
  
“你说过。”  
  
“不。是你的祈祷。我不在的时候。”  
  
“我，呃，我祈祷的时候醉得很厉害。”Dean说，他的手举到脖子后，视线游离。  
  
“我赶回来了。”  
  
“我知道，没事——”  
  
“不，Dean。我早晚不停，直接走了回来。我听到了你的祈祷，我没去找电话或是去找车。因为如果没找到，就会浪费时间。我不能让你无故更担心我。”  
  
Dean嘴巴突然很干。当他抬起头，Cas还盯着他，悲伤而严肃。  
  
“我懂你意思，真的。你有安排，我应该信任你的。”Dean没有说这是Cas这段时间以来走的最久的一次。没有说Dean害怕了。没有说以前那种担心Cas再也不会回来的恐惧重又浮上心头。Dean一口喝完剩下的酒。还没来得及再倒，Cas就抽走了杯子。  
  
“Dean，去睡吧。”  
  
是啊，Dean觉得自己累了。  
  


* * *

  
Sam发现了一个案子。他把电脑塞到Dean面前时，仿佛在担心Dean会拒绝。虽然Dean宁愿呆在地堡，可Cas马上表示这很可能是个鬼魂，那就没什么好说的了。  
  
Sam已经收好了东西。Cas只是又塞了本备忘录在衣服口袋。可Dean得去收拾自己的行李。他的屋子一团乱，堆满了书和纸。光是找到足够多的换洗内裤就久到Sam和Cas都跑到他房间门口，催促他快一点。  
  
不过，坐到方向盘后就是完全的享受。他房间的椅子完全不能和Baby的坐垫媲美，他简直要摊在座位里了。  
  
他瞄到Sam在翻白眼，于是他稍微又拖了一会儿才启动引擎，倒出车库。  
  


* * *

  
这次就像每次狩猎一样，又出了问题。鬼魂倒是不知道是谁杀了自己，可出现了一堆天使准备带走一点Cas的肢体。Cas试着和他们理论，于是他们用了珍贵的几秒张开他们伪善的嘴。  
  
Dean把血淋林的手压在了符文上，屋子一下充满了白光。它和通常的光有些区别，更加温暖，看起来不那么刺眼。  
  
他他妈的做到了。  
  
他准备站起身，但周围的墙开始晃动，他倒在石膏板上。有人在喊他的名字，可他分不出是谁。可能两人都在叫。尽管晕乎乎的，他还是露出了笑容。可能有用和真的有用之间还是有巨大的区别，但他还是做到了。直到现在，他才肯定之前那么多心血没有白费。  
  
两个Sam和两个Cas出现在他眼前。他闭上眼睛，那么多皱着的眉头可不会让他突然开始的头痛好转。  
  
“Dean！”  
  
Dean睁开一只眼睛。Sam正蹲着，试图对上Dean的视线。但Cas在看他的身后。  
  
“还挺厉害的，对吧？”Dean问。他尝到了血腥味。揉了揉鼻子，他的指头全变红了。  
  
这大概不太理想。  
  
Cas伸出一只手，扶住Dean的肩膀。他的两根手指刮过Dean的下巴，但眼睛还盯着符文。眩晕感一下子消失了，Dean突然感到筋疲力尽。  
  
“这个我就没办法了，”Cas心不在焉地说，“过一些时候就好了。”  
  
“Dean，你他妈在干什么呢？”Sam晃着他大吼。  
  
“我学到的小技巧。”Dean说。他本想笑一下，但他的脸部肌肉也疲惫得要命。如果他稍微闭一分钟眼睛，也许他就可以试着站起来了。  
  
就一分钟。  
  


* * *

  
Dean睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的不是那个破破烂烂的工厂，而是自己的天花板。  
  
“你是个笨蛋。”Cas说，翻动着一沓纸。“Sam明确表示，如果你醒来时他还在睡觉，我要把这句话传达给你。”  
  
“几点了？”Dean问。他的声音仿佛吞了一堆木头后的声音。Dean看到床头柜上有一杯水，他尽量偷偷地喝完。  
  
“凌晨三点。”  
  
Dean哼了哼。以Dean Winchester的标准，晕过去几个小时不算很糟糕。但估计Sam飙车一样回到了地堡。  
  
“今天星期四。”  
  
噢。  
  
“一路上Sam一直介于愤怒和担心之间。目前他处于要气炸的状态。我试着安慰过他你没事了。”  
  
Dean洒了点水在被子上。他不知道是因为自己出了问题，还是因为他基本上是躺着喝的。  
  
“就你的身体而论，你没事。呛着前你先坐起来。”  
  
“听起来还有个‘但是’。”  
  
“你贸然尝试了以诺语的咒语。我想在试着明白你到底做了什么。”  
  
“我驱逐了其他天使，留下了你。”  
  
Cas转身盯着他。他以前经常有那种表情。就好比Dean第一次给他智能手机时，他知道它的每一个原子组成，却不明白它是用来干什么的。Dean不太习惯自己被用这种表情盯着。  
  
“你应该多休息一下。”Cas说，语气充满了不必要的郑重。  
  


* * *

  
在Sam冲进房间前，Dean只听到了走廊上重重的脚步声。他冲到Dean的床前，带起的风把桌上的笔记吹得四处飞散。他马不停蹄开始用他的研究结果轰炸Dean。Dean发出了一声极其令自己难堪的声音，试图用枕头挡在两人中间。  
  
“你在瞎搞什么？”Sam吼道。  
  
“它奏效了。我没事。有什么问题！”  
  
“你昏迷了一天半！”  
  
“所以呢？舍不得孩子套不得狼！”  
  
“你又不知道！你有可能，就，不是昏迷而是变成什么东西了，或者直接成灰了。你为什么不问我？不问Cas？”  
  
Dean只耸了耸肩。  
  
Sam翻了个白眼，把纸扔到他身上，转身走出房间。  
  


* * *

  
“我一直在研究你是怎么做到的。这个符文自相矛盾，完全没有意义。”  
  
这——这可在Dean意料之外。他以为自己会再因为莽撞或是愚蠢被指责一通，但没想到是这个结果。Cas端正地坐在桌子对面，符文的复印件摆在两人之间。Dean往麦片碗后面缩了缩，他享受甜蜜谷物，嘲笑灵异生物的安静早餐梦在眼前破灭了。  
  
“呃，不可能有问题的，我成功了！”  
  
Cas用一根手指敲着符文正中心。  
  
“尽管如此，还是非常危险。除了圣体，它还会吸取你灵魂的能量。”  
  
Dean翻了个白眼。Cas重新瞪着符文，脸几乎贴在了纸上。  
  
“Dean，你不能既离开又不离开。”  
  
“别人离开，你不离开。”  
  
“你不是这么写的。”  
  
Cas抬起头眯着眼看他。  
  
“再说，你完全可以离开又不离开。你可以和别人去某个地方，不去另一个地方。我们一起去维加斯，而不是我去维加斯，你去托贝卡。”  
  
“这差不多就是瞎说，而且完全建立在英语把两种表达合并的基础之上。”  
  
“听起来，你知道我是对的。”  
  
Dean只收获了皱起来的眉头，但他现在得意洋洋。  
  


* * *

  
Sam出门采购时买了个樱桃馅饼回来。虽然不是一个特别真挚的道歉，但Dean还是吃掉馅饼，放下了这事儿。  
  
Cas花了过多时间对着空气皱眉头。但在Dean试图往他肩膀上搭脏洗碗布时，他立刻发现了。既然如此他大概没什么事情。  
  
Dean把这件事归到了“胜利”一栏下，放心开始享受狩猎后的悠闲时光。  
  


* * *

  
“Dean，你应该是不可能做到的才对。”Cas边说边冲进Dean房间。Dean一把合上电脑，希望Cas以为他在看黄片，而不是用他那天使听力发现他在看真假夫人。98年起的墨西哥爱情电视剧  
  
Dean迅速回忆了一下过去几天发生的事。除非Cas是在指他一口气吃完了一整盒麦片——这明显是可以做到的，因为Dean做到啦——那就只有一件事能让他大呼小叫的。  
  
“兄弟，你还在纠结那个？”Dean说。  
  
“当然了。我觉得你对自燃轻描淡写的态度非常值得深入思考。”  
  
Cas的讽刺态度让Dean非常想顶嘴，但他忍住了。他确实亏欠Cas。  
  
“我之前看你在看我的笔记。我知道的你都知道了。”  
  
“Dean，不是这——我是说——”  
  
Cas摊了摊手，一个跟他们学来的姿势。他每次表达不了意思时就揪出这个动作。Dean看到Cas明显在挣扎着找词，茫然地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我感受到带走我兄弟的能量了，但它跳过了我。有什么东西拽住了我，把我留在了那里。你用一个咒语完成了两个目的。这是史无前例的。”  
  
“可不就是我爱干的事情嘛。如果你没发现的话。”Dean试着活跃气氛，但Cas完全没放松，实际上，他看起来反而紧张了。  
  
“是这样的，对吧？”  
  
Cas歪着头，但没有看Dean，他的视线透过了Dean。他安静地站了很久，久到有点诡异了。Dean出于条件反射般的尊重，浅浅地呼吸着。  
  
“咒语只是载体，一面聚集能量的透镜。完成它需要目的、意图。”  
  
比起跟他说话，Cas更像在谈论他，但Dean还是发问了。  
  
“你是说我可以随便画个什么东西，然后使劲许愿？”  
  
Cas摇摇头，注意力重新回来他身边。  
  
“不，你得带着特定的意图画下它，然后施咒。虽然你的意图自相矛盾，但非常清晰。只有人类才能想出这样的东西。你重新改造了圣魔法，因为你担心我没办法快速回来”  
  
Cas看起来带着些敬佩，通常Dean会欣然接受，但他突然感到很害羞。就让Cas看穿他然后一股脑全部说出来吧。Dean完全不知道该怎么回答，于是，头一次，他什么都没说。他就只是带着让他研究出这个符文的坚定神情看着Cas。  
  
Cas露出微笑，一个小小的，温和的表情，Dean敢发誓Cas自己都不知道自己笑了。  
  


* * *

  
Cas放弃了盯着空气，转而开始看书，他完全照搬了Dean的书单。Dean任由他去了。他不知道电视会不会腐坏天使的脑子，但看之前Cas的架势，他准备实验到底，Dean可不太确定他想知道结果。如今他对书的沉迷看上去靠谱一些。再说，Sam发现Cas在一本旧书上写字时完全发飙了。  
  
“Cas，你在干什么，那可是无价之宝！”  
  
“Sam，它上面错了。”  
  
“把修改的内容写到别的地方去！”  
  
Dean，作为一个合格的哥哥，靠在门框上看两个书呆子相互吵架。Cas把错的那一页塞到Sam面前。Sam气愤地哼了一声。  
  
“Dean，告诉你弟弟，书的意义在于传授正确的信息，而不是作为历史文物存在。”  
  
“我挺确定我之前把三明治里的一半芥末都掉到后半部分的哪页上了，所以说。”  
  
Cas翻了翻书，也换上了和Sam一样气愤的表情。Dean觉得自己是时候撤了。  
  
  
——————  
  
  
“嘿，Cas。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“人类是分左右撇子的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“那天使通常是用一张嘴说话还是一起说？”  
  
Cas眯着眼盯着Dean，身体微微前倾，一动不动。  
  
“那本生理学的书错漏很多。而且内容几乎完全不相关。”  
  
“你没回答我的问题。”  
  
“当不影响语义的时候，有些天使有偏好。”  
  
“你的是？”  
  
Cas浑身都散发着无奈的气息，他耐着性子拽了张纸，在上面画了圈，用笔在上面戳了戳，Dean觉得那个东南角。Dean露出笑容。虽然不像左撇子右撇子读起来那么顺口，但知道Cas是“东南撇子”还是挺不错的。  
  


* * *

  
“这里，就是这个吸取了你灵魂的能量。”Cas说。  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
Cas的目光仿佛能杀人。  
  
“我是觉得，没有它的话整个就没有用，但这是我能找到的唯一一个有用的符号。”  
  
至少Cas不再瞪着他了。Cas哼了哼，继续研究符文。  
  
“你是按这个顺序画的？”Cas按照Dean记住的顺序依次指过符号。  
  
“对。”  
  
Cas继续盯着。他咬紧牙关，手指划过一个个符号。他皱起眉头，又做了一遍。Dean的耳朵轰的一响。  
  
“Cas？”  
  
Cas马上抬起头。  
  
“你是在试着读它吗？”Dean捂着耳朵问。至少Cas没把他耳膜震破。他算是知道了天使还有内在的声音。  
  
“Dean，这很难说。它——你把——当我试着——”  
  
Cas明显重新组织了一下语言。  
  
“你还记得几个月前我们杀死一个玛雅神的时候吗？当时你发不出它的名字？”  
  
“我还以为我学会了！”  
  
“你没有。但你确实编出了一个同义词，所以如果你没别的事情的话，就可以去一边生气了。”  
  
Dean气呼呼地呼了口气。他让天使的舌头打结了。干得好。  
  
“我得再想想。一定还有别的表达方式。”Cas的视线越过Dean，“别的更好读的方式。”  
  


* * *

 

Dean第二天早上醒来，床头柜上多了张纸。他迷迷糊糊地拿过来，想着它是怎么出现在这里的。是一张他符文的图片，不过，有点不一样。

两个外围的符号有了一些区别，另外出现了一个完全陌生的符号。线条非常小心，每个的旁边都还有编号。无疑，是Cas的笔迹。

Dean翻身下床，打着呵欠，晃晃悠悠地走在走廊上。他准备直接去找Cas的，真的，但厨房传来了咖啡的香气，他肯定要绕点路了。

拿着杯子，他依次检查Cas经常出没的地方，终于在天文台找到了他。Cas正在看另一本备忘录，耳朵上夹着一支笔，显然他完全没听进去Sam关于保存书籍的说教。

“你找到咖啡了。”

Dean开心地哼了哼，挥了挥手上的纸。

“啊，还有我的改进方案。”

Cas合上书，把它放到了旁边的位子上。

“这个新的我不认识。”Dean说。Cas高高扬起眉毛。

“你的资料来源不完整。”

Dean耸耸肩。没什么好争的。

“所以，有什么不同？除了能让我晕整整三十六小时之外。”

“既然这个咒语只用来防止我被驱逐，我就想，为什么不干脆也从我的荣光中吸取一些能量呢？这样我们可以相互分担了。”Cas露出羞涩的笑容，“我觉得这是个非常人类的解决方法。”

Dean露齿而笑。

“Cas，近墨者黑啊。”

* * *

  
“我们应该试验一下。”

Cas头也没抬，继续看书。笔还夹在他耳后。

“我觉得没有必要。”

“试验什么？”Sam问。他不满地瞪了一眼Cas的书，转向Dean。

“Cas的新符文。”

“还有新的？”

“是的。为了防止Dean再晕过去，我重新修改了一下。再说没必要实验，我知道我写的是什么。”

“你说过这是什么新的魔法！”

Sam带着他的“研究”表情看向Cas。

“那是新魔法？不是Dean自己随便瞎写？”

“嘿！”

“据我所知，他创造了全新的东西。而且还是在十分有限的词汇基础之上。”

“我就坐在这里呢。”

“是的，Dean，我知道。你坐得这么近真的很难忽略。”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“所以呢，我们要不要试？”

“符文是对的。”

“好啊，那看你念完咒语哪儿也没去也花不了多久。”

* * *

  
最后，因为Dean的坚持和Sam的好奇心，少数服从多数，他们三个站在了毛毛雨中。Cas抱着胳膊，下定决心不被雨打湿。等意识到Cas什么都不准备干，Dean和Sam开始争辩是消毒刀具还是之后再涂点万用软膏。

（“Cas可以马上把我治好。对吧，Cas？”

“我相信你不会造成非常严重的伤口的，你不需要我帮忙。”

“你太冷漠了，兄弟。”）

最后Sam挤在房檐下，举着纸，Dean小心地画着符文。没了压力，他注意力更加集中，但每画一笔，也更容易开始胡思乱想。（Dean召唤一个他们认识的混蛋的提议被Sam和Cas一致拒绝，他承认他们说的有道理。）

画完之后他转头看向Cas，Cas点了点头。Dean深吸一口气，把手按在了符文上。

一道光。温暖但无法抗拒，它仿佛有重量。近乎次声波的噪音让Dean的牙齿打颤。但什么都比不上他心中突然涌进的情感。哪怕他知道这并不是他自己的感受，除了被拖着走，Dean没有任何选择。它表面是一层薄薄的恼怒，但深层的感情热烈而深沉，几乎要吞没他。起初他觉得是喜爱，但又不止，它远比喜爱更为浓烈、彻底。

正如它突然的袭来，它又突然消失了。Dean觉得自己有什么仿佛暴露在外。尽管他努力压抑，保持沉默，一些回应他刚刚感受的东西已经浮出水面。他的骨头仿佛在燃烧，如同一个巨大的空洞，渴望再次体验刚才的感受。

Dean收回手。他觉得自己在这里站了数个小时，可Sam还没来得及放下手，所以肯定没过几秒钟。他转过身，Cas仍站在他身后，依然抱着胳臂，但他的眼睛紧盯着Dean，他的外套上有一些水珠。

“嗯，它没驱逐Cas。”Sam说。

* * *

 

Dean几乎是夹着尾巴逃回地堡的。他不知道刚刚究竟他妈的发生了什么，但他知道他不敢看Cas的眼睛。大概魔法哪里短路了，或者Cas犯了什么意料之外的错误。但Dean宁可站在外面冻一周也不想有这种感觉。他要被烧干了，被那种奇怪感觉丝绒般的记忆烧干了。

Dean不是不知道这感觉是什么，相反，就是因为他知道。他从未直视过它，但他以前（以及随后）依然落入了它的股掌之间，被残忍地折磨。它是个无情、充满诱惑的陷阱。

但从外面审视它，才是真正可怕的地方。发现别人也会有这种感情，Cas也会有这种感情才是可怕的地方。Cas值得更好的东西。

Dean逃进厨房，几乎下意识地，把手伸进某个杂牌墨西哥卷的盒子，里面空空如也。

他已经把它吃完了，片刻的清醒中，他意识到他估计也吃完了别的东西。这让他愣了一下，但Cas和Sam在门廊的声音使他再次恐慌起来。他冲向车库，因为，因为那是他正对的方向。他拽开Impala车门，拍拍口袋寻找钥匙。一无所获。Dean往座位下滑了一点，一直坐着。

* * *

  
几个小时后，Dean承认他不能真的一辈子藏在Imapla里。首先他很热，其次他的钥匙拒绝凭空出现。更何况他真的开始担心他的伤口会不会感染。但至少现在Sam可能已经上床睡觉了。尽管现在装作若无其事已经来不及了，但他可以拖到明天再说。

他蹑手蹑脚地走进屋子，仔细听着活动的声音。除了正常的嗡嗡声外别无他物。Dean觉得自己有机会。他从狩猎物资里拿了几瓶水和一盒饼干，遛向自己的房间。

谁都没看见，Dean开始觉得Cas是不是夸大了天使的听力，或是他在Dean激活符文时什么都没感受到。说不定一切都是Dean凭空想象出来的。如果真是这样他还有几个小时可以编出个理由。他打开自己房间门。

Cas在里面。端正地坐在Dean的床脚。如果不是他扬起的眉毛，他完全会被认成一桩装饰品。噢。操，他玩完了。

“你好啊，Dean。”Cas的眉毛仍然扬着。Dean抓着他的补给品，呆呆地站着，他可没想过这种时候该怎么办。现在Cas带着那种表情，挡在他和他的钥匙之间。

“你出去了很久。”

“呃，那个，你知道的。”Dean磕磕巴巴地说。

Cas目不转睛地看着他。Dean不太肯定，但Cas可能都没在呼吸。天啊，天使们。

“我承认我没预料到这个结果，所以我想我该承认你的直觉是对的。”

这——这让Dean措手不及。他不置可否地哼了哼。

“然而，虽然我觉得你会想让我道歉，可我不觉得我需要为我们之间的交流道歉。”

“没事，没关系。就让我们假装什么都没发生，继续用我的符文就好了。”

“不可能。我不会让你伤害自己，我也不能无视发生的事情。”

“呃，我可以。我可以无视很久。”

Cas眯起眼睛，也许在瞪他。

“Dean你知道一个吸积盘变成宜居星球需要多久吗？我知道。”没错，绝对在瞪他。“我会等你的。”

* * *

  
Dean当晚睡了沙发。

* * *

  
Sam没有丝毫同情，并通过一大清早打开电视，开大声音，站在里沙发三米远的地方收听镇上新闻表明了自己的态度。他只给他自己煮了咖啡，更显示出了Sam的混蛋。

Dean坐到Sam对面的椅子上，手中抱了一杯现煮的咖啡。

起初，除了Sam电脑的声音，两人间一言不发。Dean识相地没有抱怨睡沙发。Sam不断瞟他，他知道接下来会发生什么。

“不。”

“Dean，我什么都没说。”

“你又要开始胡扯了。”

“扯什么，Dean？扯‘我不想让你犯错’吗？”

“天呐，这儿就没人能闭一次嘴吗？”

Sam摊开手。

“没有，Dean！快去找他谈谈！”

“可——”

“我不管！去找他。”

Dean翻了白眼，Sam看着他。Sam可以，也确实收拾了东西气呼呼地走了，留下Dean自作自受。

* * *

  
十点时，Dean承认他从策略上就输了。Cas是个活了几百万年的策略家，这一点也确实体现了出来。Cas拿到了他的钥匙、电脑和手机充电器。他开始能闻到自己身上的臭味了，显然他把除臭剂留在了敌方控制区域。Sam拒绝提供任何帮助。Bitch。

Dean无所事事。他现在就已经知道无聊最终会让他妥协。他还没有无聊到去看参考书。但他已经把一尘不染的厨房又扫了一边，熨好了他和Sam所有的衬衣，连法兰绒的都熨了。

他就着清洁用品后面发现的陈年啤酒熨好了Sam的衣服，Sam这个叛徒。

Dean现在只剩下了做超级无聊的家务和面对Cas两个选项。如果他不喜欢收拾牛仔裤，他就只能去打扫浴室地板。坐在沙发上，Dean漫不经心地试着从手机屏幕裂缝中挑出灰尘。电池电量已经变红了。

他不知道Cas除了因为要满足莫名其妙的天使本性而变得不可理喻之外，到底想要什么。他们俩之间好好的，完全没必要因为Cas越过了几条红线而变得关系紧张。当他激活符文的时候，的确有了点什么，可就他所知，天使的厌恶情绪在人类感觉来也——也完全不同。他想要什么不重要；他已经有了需要的一切。只要Cas还愿意和他们待在一起，Dean就会很开心。如果Cas不再提这事就好了，那样他们就可以和之前一样。

Dean需要酒精。冰箱里还有一些Sam的诡异时髦啤酒。

* * *

  
Sam的时髦啤酒难喝透顶，但度数很高。它终于给了Dean回房间的勇气。这么说起来，还挺可悲的，但这就是事实。他愿意同随便什么人打赌，看他们愿不愿意去对峙一个可能正在气头上的天使。这可不是开玩笑的。

Dean暴露自己了。

他站在房间门口，握着Sam的最后一瓶酒。Cas十有八九知道他在这儿。他谁也骗不了。

Dean打开门，Cas就坐在上次他离开时的位置上。如果Dean等得够久，说不定Cas身上能积灰。

“Dean。”

“嗯。”

Cas看起来不像几个小时前Dean记得的那么生气了。但他似乎有点失望。

“现在三点。”

“然后呢？”

尽管Cas看着他手里的瓶子，Dean还是举起来喝了一口。

“我以为你不会这么早回来。”Cas说着站了起来，走到了Dean的个人空间里。这既熟悉又不舒服，Dean可不会让步，现如今他已经习惯Cas的专注了。

“沙发太短了。”Dean嘟囔。虽然Dean说不太清楚，但Cas的态度稍微缓和了一些。

“我跟某人学会了下黑手。”

Dean呼了一声。Cas看上去对自己很是满意。Dean靠在桌子上，放下酒瓶。

“Dean，”Cas的语气现在听起来只有喜爱，“我知道你不喜欢谈论你的感受，但我觉得我们已经过那个阶段了。我当时不知道会有那种程度的交流，但我不后悔。自天启开始你一直遮遮掩掩的，但我直到昨天才知道。你完全不知道你对我的意义。”

Dean咬紧牙关。他以为他们争执，以为自己会被拒绝，但独独没想到Cas会如此轻柔真挚。如果Cas表现出生气或是轻蔑或是其它随便什么态度，那是意料之中的。Dean有过太多和家人争吵的经验。这，这感觉却很奇怪。感觉像他不值得被如此对待。

Cas伸出手，搭在Dean肩膀上。Dean下意识躲开了。Cas叹了口气收回手。

“我不期待什么。你能在这里我就已经求之不得了。我会给你空间的。”

Cas转身走向门口。Dean倾身拽住了他的胳膊肘。

“Cas，等等。就，就等一分钟。”Dean的视线游离，避开Cas，寻找着词句。“你不接电话的时候，我还以为你死了。如果那样的话，你会在什么地方烧成灰烬，而我却再也找不到你。那样你甚至都不能有一个像样的葬礼。而那个杀了你的混蛋什么代价也不用付。”

“我已经失去你太多次了。我愿意付出一切，好让你留在我身边。你想要我，我就是你的。留下吧。”

Cas靠上前来，一把把Dean推到了桌子上。Dean毫无防备，目瞪口呆，失去了平衡。Cas看上去心满意足，他的手放在Dean的屁股上，嘴唇压在Dean的上面。Cas的亲吻如同风暴，带着天使的专注与激烈，仿佛席卷而来的震怒。他只有一双手，但全身上下都有感知，如同火焰旁跳动的炽热空气。Dean一眼扫到了Cas瞳孔中跳动的光芒。他在Cas全然的注意力下忘记了呼吸。

Cas退了回去，Dean感到一阵眩晕。

“我希望我没有太积极。”Cas带着往常的严肃说。Dean心中涌上一阵热流，他没有抵抗。

“没有。”Dean深谙这种语言。它的句法与生俱来。他的手和嘴可以传达语言所不能传达的。

Cas明白他的意思。

* * *

  
Sam晃荡进厨房。通常只有Dean在逃避什么的时候它才会这么干净。Sam觉得自己不是元凶，但他绕了一大圈到这里却完全没有见到他哥哥的一根毫毛。

好吧，他也走不远。钥匙还在Cas那里。

Sam打开冰箱，扫了一眼里面的东西。足够做晚饭。但如果他再等一会儿，Dean大概会做点什么出来。他决定去找点酒，但放着上次从丹佛带回来的黑啤的地方空空如也。

Sam冲去垃圾桶旁，里面放着五个瓶子。

Dean闹脾气的时候就是个全然的混蛋。他甚至都不喜欢喝黑啤。

Sam生气地前去寻找Dean，准备给他个教训，可没走几步就停下了。有点不对劲。Sam钉在原地，仔细听了听声音。Dean的房间里传出了一些 声音。一些如果只有一个天使在那里绝对不会出现的声音。

Sam退后几步，转身就跑。

 

 

**完结**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来自译者：一个第一次发送失败的译者，感谢你看完这篇文章！如果喜欢的话请去给原作大大留Kudo！  
> 以及非常感谢您包容我的翻译腔和各种翻译错误。如有任何看不顺眼的地方请大力指正。爱您们。  
> 又及，在随缘可以找到有注释版本http://www.mtslash.net/thread-236221-1-1.html


End file.
